Love You, Love You Then
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Sejak saat itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu kapanpun, sekarang, ataupun kemudian. For Giveaway Novel LYLYT.


Summary : Sejak saat itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu kapanpun, sekarang, ataupun kemudian. For Giveaway Novel LYLYT.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang lumayan ramai mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari para siswi lain yang menatapnya dengan berbinar ataupun tatapan iri para siswa disekolahnya pemuda itu_Naruto Uzumaki_terus berlalu, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu ruang kelasnya hanya untuk memastikan seseorang itu ada disana.

Srakk.

" SAKURA-_CHAN_ "

"..."

DUAGHT.

**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

**Fantasy, romance**

**Narusaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Love You, Love You Then**

Naruto_pemuda itu_mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari siswi berberambut pink yang dipanggilnya Sakura_Haruno Sakura_ tadi, gadis yang menempati ruang khusus dihatinya itu, yang senyumnya ingin selalu dilihatnya, yang ingin selalu ia bahagiakan, yang sangat ia cintai.

" Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu Baka! ". Teriak gadis itu a.k.a Sakura itu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" Hehehe ". Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena pukulan yang tidak bisa diremehkan itu_ pemuda itu_cengengesan yang membuat gadis musim semi itu semakin sebal karenanya.

" Habis Sakura-_chan_ tadi meninggalkanku sih dikantin ! ". Ucap pemuda itu mulai merajuk.

" Jangan merajuk Baka ! ". Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung pemuda itu.

Dan seperti inilah yang selalu terjadi dikelas XI SAINS 3 Konoha Gakuen , Naruto yang selalu berteriak heboh yang mendapatkan bogeman dari Sakura dan juga omelan panjang Sakura , kelas ini juga berisi murid-murid yang menurut Shikamaru '_mendokusei_' itu.

Sebenranya bukan itu saja disini juga terdapat murid yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan kedua sejoli tersebut. Sebut saja Lee yang selalu mengatakan semangat masa muda dan medapatkan ceramah panjang dari Tenten, Shikamaru yang tukang tidur, Chouji yang tukang makan, Sasuke, Neji, Shino yang sedingin es, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh janga lupankan seorang maniak anjing yang tidak kalah hebohnya dengan Naruto yaitu...

Srakk.

" YO ! MINNA, AYO NANTI KITA KEFRESTIVAL BERSAMA-SAMA "

... Kiba.

" BAIKLAH, NANTI KITA KEFRESTIVAL BERSAMA DENGAN, SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA ". Ucap_ semuanya pasti sudah tau siapa orang ini_.

Kembali kepemeran utama yang kini sudah berdiri disaming Sakura. "Baiklah Sakura-_chan_ nanti kita kefrestival bersama ". Ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu dan mengenggam tangan gadis itu supaya mengikutinya untuk kembali ketempat duduknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah Sakura memanas, tapi disaat yang seperti ini ia seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan pemuda itu. Tanpa disadari semua orang sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir ranumnya.

000000

Seorang bocah perempuan berumur sekitar lima tahun perambut pink berjalan menyusuri hutan konoha dipagi hari ini, entah apa yang dilakukannya dihutan sendirian seperti itu, apa iya tidak tau legenda yang ada disitu ya?.

" Uuuh, kemana sih si Kyuu-_chan_? Merepotkan saja ". gumam bocah itu.

" Bisa-bisanya Kyuu-_chan_ pergi dari rumah ! akukan jadi disuruh mencarimu ". gerutunya pelan.

Gukk_

GUKK_

" Eh ? sepertinya itu suara Kyuu-_chan_ . KYUU-_CHAN_ !".

Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil kearah sumber suara itu sambil sesekali berteriak memanggil nama anjing peliharaannya itu.

'. GRUBRAK. ITTAI'

Setelah mendengar suara itu, bocah itu semakin mempercepat larinya untuk menuju tempat itu. Gadis itu segera menerjang semak-semak yang ada didepannya.

" Eh ? " gadis itu terpaku ditempatnya ketika melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

0000000

Naruto POV.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku yang sedang bergelung disebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang diikat dan diatasnya diberi tumpikan daun agar sedikit lebih empuk. Aku segera keluar dari gubuk kecilku menuju sungai terdekat untuk membasuh badanku.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku sedirian dan berada digubuk ditengah hutan ini. Jawabannya simple, karena aku dianggap monster oleh penduduk Konoha. Dan juga orang tuaku meninggal saat melindungiku dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhku. Mengingat mereka mbuatku cukup sedih, tapi tak apa, aku harus tetap semangat 'ttebayo !.

Aku memiliki kaa-_chan_yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya tapi juga sangat galak, dan tou-_chan_ku orang yang sangat tampan. Mereka selalu menyayangiku, malah kadang terlalu protektif padaku, awalnya aku tidak kenapa dan juga selalu mengajariku agar menjadi seorang yang ceria dan tidak pendendam. Mereka selalu ramah pada semua orang, yang membuat keluarga kami cepat akrab walaupun baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sampai sebuah insiden itu terjadi, yang membuatku kehilangan mereka. Aku akan selalu ingat pesan mereka. Haah, aku menghela nafas lelah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju gubug itu lagi untuk berganti baju. Beberapa baju kubawa saat itu, baju yang dulunya sangat kedodoran kini sudah pas ditubuhku.

" Ugh, aku lapar ttebayo ".

Aku langsung berubah dalam wujud setengah silumanku dan melesat menuju pohon apel dipinggiran hutan itu. Kini aku memiliki ekor yang berjumlah Sembilan dan juga telingaku jadi sedikit lancip. Aku terus melompati dahan pohon dan akhirnya sampai juga.

Saat sedang menikmati sarapan pagiku, aku diganggu oleh seekor anjing berwarna orange keemasan. Anjing it uterus menggong-ngong membuatku geram.

" Pergi kau anjing sialan ". teriakku tapi tidak digubris oleh anjing itu.

Karena tidak memperhatikan posisiku akupun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Saat sedang mengusap kepalaku aku mendengar sebuah sebuah suara. Dan saat aku mendongak itu membuat aku kaget setengah mati.

0000000

Sakura kaget melihat seorang didepannya begitupun sebaliknya. Saat Naruto hendak kabur tapi pegelangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

" Kau siapa ? "

" Aku ? mungkin kau sudah tau ".

" Eh ?, berarti kau ini pangeran yah ? ".

" P-pangeran ".

" Umm, kata kaa-_chan_ pangeran itu selalu berpenampilan aneh-aneh ".

" Aneh ? ". Ulang Naruto.

" Iya, ada yang jadi kodok, ada yang pakai baju perang, dan yang terpenting pangeran itu kebanyakan berambut pirang dan bermata biru sepertimu, jadi kupikir kau itu pangeran untuku ". Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

" A-apa aku seperti kodok dan hey ! kenapa aku pangeran untukmu ".

" Kau bukannya seperti kodok Baka !, jadi kau tidak mau jadi pangeranku ? ". ucap Sakura dari membentak langsung murung.

" E-eh ?, He-hei ! ".

" A-apa karena dahi lebarku ini kau jadi tidak mau jadi pangeranku ? hiks ". ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga menutupi dahi lebarnya sambil terisak pelan.

" Bu-bukan begitu, dahi lebarmu malah sangat manis, ta-tapi aku aneh, aku punya ekor dan juga orang-orang pada membenciku dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini monster ". ucap Naruto sambil terengah karena menahan emosinya.

" Souka ?, uumm dari buku cerita yang dibacakan kaa-_chan_ kalau ingin pangeran kewujud manusia itu harus menciumnya ".

" Eh ? mencium itu seperti apa ? ". Tanya Naruto polos.

" Kata kaa-_chan_ mencium itu menempelkan bibir dengan bibir ".

" Apa itu bisa membuatku normal ? ". ucap Naruto ragu.

" Entahlah tapi coba saja dulu ". ucap Sakura sambil menerjang Naruto tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

Cuup_

Ciuman itu terjadi selama setengah menit agar perubahannya cepat pikir Sakura sampai akhirnya keduanya menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

' Kenapa wajahku jadi panas yah ? '. pikir mereka berdua.

" Kenapa aku tidak berubah ? bukankah katamu aku akan berubah ne ".

" Entahlah "

" J-jadi se-sepertinya aku bukan pangeranmu "

" Iie, kau tetap akan jadi pangeranku dengan wujud manusia ataupun wujud anehmu itu ". ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipi cemberut yang membuat Naruto memerah.

" Ja-jadi.. "

" Siapa namamu ? ". potong Sakura.

" Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, kamu ? ".

" Sakura. Haruno Sakura ".

" Jadi Naru-_kun_, sebagai pangeranku kau harus berjanji padaku ".

" Ja-janji apa Saku-_chan_ ?"

" Kau harus selalu berada disampingku dan selalu mencintaiku "

" Hai ".

" Kalau begitu , ayo kita kerumahku dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku ". ucap Sakura sambil menarik Naruto tanpa pesetujuan terlebih dahulu.

" Ta-tapi "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian dan juga sat lagi, kau harus tinggal dirumahku "

00000

Tanpa sadar Naruto terkekeh pelan pengingat masa lalunya, ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspersi orang tua saat Sakura mengenalkanya dan ia juga sekarang tahu kenapa ayah Sakura berteriak aneh saat Sakura menceritakan satu hal lagi dan waktu itu dia jadi sangat mencintai gadis itu selamanya. Sakura tentu saja heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi terkekeh seperti orang gila.

" Kau kenapa Naruto ? "

" Eh? Tidak apa kok Sakura-_chan_ ". ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Haah, ne Naruto kita akan kemana dulu ?". Tanya Sakura.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada difrestival , awalnya mereka bersama teman-temannya tapi setelah sampai mereka pada memisahkan diri untuk ketempat tujuan masing-masing.

" Terserah kau saja Sakura-_chan_ , bukankah wanita yang paling semangat kalau menyangkut hal yang seperti ini ". ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura cemberut seketika

" Hei, bukannya kau yang mengajaku kesini Baka "

" Yare-yare Sakura-_chan_ terserah kau saja "

000000

Akhirnya merekapun telah menyusuri frestival seharian sampai tidak terasa hari sudah senja dan kini mereka sedang duduk dibangku taman dekat Frestival, sebenarnya frestival masih berjalan sampai nanti malam tapi mereka memtuskan untuk pulang dulu sebelum kembali kefrestival lagi.

Naruto terus saja memandangi wajah gadis itu yang saat ini sedang asik melahap kembang gulanya sampai sang gadis menatapnya bingung.

" Ne, Sakura-_chan_ aku ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan untukmu "

Belum lagi Sakura menjawab Naruto sudah mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan melonpati atap rumah warga setelah berubah dengan wujud siluman rubahnya.

" Na-naruto "

Tak ada yang melihat Naruto dalam wujud seperti itu karena mata biasa tidak akan bisa melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama merekapun sampai dibukit Konoha. Narutopun mendudukan Sakura disalah dahan pohon yang paling depan.

" Nah kita sudah sampai Sakura-_chan_ "

" Naruto ini.. "

" Apa kau suka Sakura-_chan_ "

" tentu saja Naruto ". jawab sebelum keheningan melanda beberapa saat.

" Ne, Naruto bagaimana kau tau tempat ini ". Tanya Sakura sambil terus memandang matahari tenggelam.

" Insting mungkin ". jawab Naruto sambil tekekeh.

" Kau tau Naruto , ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada sepasang manusia yang berbeda gender menatap matahari tenggelam bersama berarti mereka itu berjodoh. Apa kau percaya ?"

" Kalau mitos seperti itu aku akan percaya tanpa peduli itu nyata atau tidak Sakura-_chan_ "

Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ne sepertinya mereka akan selalu mencintai kapanpun itu.

**Omake**

Terlihat dua orang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan sedang duduk dimeja makan. Mereka Sakura dan Naruto kecil serta Mebuki dan Kizasi. Mereka sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka. Sambil mengajari Naruto_ yang saat ini dalam wujud manusia_ cara memakai sumpit bertanya kepada ibunya.

" Ne, kaa-_chan_ tadi pagi saat bertemu Naru-_kun_ aku menciumnya kenapa Naru-_kun_ tidak berubah jadi wujud manusia ". Tanya Sakura polos tanpa melihat kaa-_chan_nya.

Mendengar itu membuat Mebuki berkeringat dingin apalagi setelah mendapatkan bisikan suaminya.

" Kau jelaskan nanti malam saat kerja lembur kita "

**FIN**

**AN : Saya nggak tau ini fluff atau bukan tapi yah selamat menikmati fanfic abal ini REVIEW.**


End file.
